


Christmas Warmth

by still_lycoris



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Morse isn't sure that he wants to go to the Thursdays for Christmas ...





	

Morse lurked uneasily at the bottom of the path and wondered about going home.

It just seemed rude to be here. Mr Thursday had invited him, yes, but surely he was just being polite? Or pitying him because he wasn’t able to go home. It was Christmas Day, who really wanted a stranger there at Christmas Day? More work for Mrs Thursday, interrupting whatever family traditions they had ... how could a bottle and a box of chocolates make up for that? No, he really ought to just go back to his little flat and ... well, sit there until the silly day was over. Christmas was a rather archaic tradition anyway. He could just go home, phone them and say politely that he couldn’t come and they would sigh with relief and he’d put on a record and everything would be fine.

It wasn’t as though he really liked turkey that much anyway. No. Better to walk home now and – 

“ _There_ you are!”

Joan had thrown open the door and was beaming at him, a bright, happy beam that lit up the whole of her face.

“Mum was just worrying! Come on in, you’ll make the dinner late! Oooh, did you bring something? You really shouldn’t have, Dad will scold. Hope there’s chocolates in there, you can never have too many chocolates at Christmas, can you? Well, come on! Why are you still standing there?”

Faced with that, he had no choice. Slowly, shyly, he stumbled up the path and into the bright, warm house and into the joys of the Thursday family Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas 2016


End file.
